1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention are related to the field of electronic devices, and in particular, to data receivers.
2. Description of Related Art
Receiver latch circuits (sense amplifiers) are extensively used in integrated circuits (ICs) both for inter-chip and off-chip signaling. A transmitter circuit (driver) sends binary data signals through a transmission line (interconnect) to the receiver latch circuit. Since the transmission line may be a lossy channel, data transfer through the transmission line at high rates may result in frequency-dependent attenuation or loss which causes signal distortion in the form of intersymbol interference (ISI). Equalization of the data signal may be needed to reduce the ISI.